Eastern Burkslvania
The '''Eastern State of Burkslvania' was the official name of the separated Burkslvanian state that mostly consisted of the east from 1946 to 1992 in the United States of Jarrad, with the Satelite Soviet State of Western Burkslvania as its neighbor, compromising the remaining modern territory of Burkslvania. Eastern Burkslvania is primarily the sole authority of the unified Burkslvania. In 1992, large riots broke out in Burkslvania and the committee of Eastern Burkslvania removed Demian Zavrazhnov from power with no governor of the state until February 1993. On 30 December, Eastern and Western Burkslvania reunited as one state under a new established nation with a capitalist economy. History Early history Burkslvania was among the first states to be occupied by allied forces when the Soviets finally marched through the streets of Burkidelphia in May 1945. In June 1945 they approached Roachsburg and plans of a divided state went ahead. One year later, the state was divided into Western Burkslvania and Eastern Burkslvania. As the two states were divided, Burkidelphia became the capital of Eastern Burkslvania with over 4 million inhabitants living in its borders. Large oppression and rape was committed by the Red Army in Burkidelphia and exiled thousands of German citizens and deported them back to Germany. In 1948, large riots broke out and hundreds of buildings in large cities were destroyed. 1,465 people were killed in the state. The riots were caused by the separation of Burkslvania for the first time in history, and millions demanded a state to be returned to its original form, like how it was for 177 years. Thousands of these protesters were taken to prison camps and many were tortured. In 1950, the state declared that it had no religion and such performances would face big consequences. In 1953, the first governor of the communist division Vojtech Tsimmerman was assassinated, and today it is unknown who killed him. Vitali Bovarin immediately assumed the position and led Eastern Burkslvania as the state governor. Middle era The middle era reflects on the time period between 1955 to 1980 where the southern states experienced an economic miracle. Eastern Burkslvania declared itself to be completely reconstructed and remained with its 1930's Art Deco architecture. The life style of the state had improved drastically. In 1959, riots ripped up state wide with another call of uniting Burkslvania under one state. The communist government in Jarrington ordered the governor to restrict their freedoms and block all news media and such to calm the tension. This was eventually lifted when George Dimitrov promised a "possible unification" by 1965. By 1960, the state had become a favored tourist destination. In 1966-67 when Nortimer rose to power, the states of the divided Burxas region a large conflict within the borders. This caused a possible civil war as "Soviet made states" backed East Burxas. Nortimer calmed the tension 2 months later, with 172 soldiers dead in the two state armies, although they were apart of the Jarradian Armed Forces. Category:United States of Jarrad Category:Former States